jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Jinzo
Return of Jinzo is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Duel Monster spirit of Jinzo is back to become whole again, and seeks a challenge. At the same time, Aqua begins to learn how to be a duelist. Trivia *This will be Aqua's very first time in a Duel Monsters Game. *Jinzo will guest star in this. Scenes *Jaden: *smiles* Aqua? I want you to have this card. *holds out a Solemn Judgement card* *Jeffrey: *smiles* I have one for you too, honey. *gives her a Mirror Force card* *Aqua: *gasps happily* Jeffrey. Jaden. I...i don't know what to say. Thank you. *Jaden: *smiles* Now a part of me will always be in your deck, big sis. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too. *Aqua: *looks at the cards* ...! Wow! You really wanna give these to me?! These are really rare cards!!! *Jeffrey: Our gifts to you, hon. *Jaden: As a first time Duelist, you deserve some rare cards to strengthen your deck. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. Both of you. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Aqua* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Jaden* Jinzo! *(A sinister laugh is heard) *Batty: What is that?!? *Jeffrey: *growls* Whatever it is, it's not friendly... *Jaden: ....!!!! I know that laugh... *Xion: *hides behind Aqua* *?????: Foolish mortals. You have no idea who you're dealing with!!! *Jaden: ... Show yourself!!!! ...... Jinzo!!!!! *(Jinzo laughs as he appears) *Tammy: *screams* *DJ: *screams too* Victory! *Aqua: I activate this!!! The spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!!! Which allows me to destroy any spell or trap card on the field!!! And I think I'll go for your Amplifier spell card!!! *Jeffrey: Go for it, Aqua!! *(Amplifier gets destroyed) *Jaden: Awesome!!! When Amplifier gets destroyed, so does the monster it's equipped with!!!! *Jinzo: NO!! *(Jinzo gets destroyed) *Xion: You did it, mommy!! *Jinzo's voice: NO! I'm too close!!! I won't let it end here!!! I REFUSE!!!!!!!! *DJ: Uh oh! *Tammy: *gasps and hides behind Xion* *Jeffrey: Give it up, Jinzo! It's over! *Jinzo: It's not over yet!!! I still have my face down card!!! Call of the Haunted!!!! With this, I can bring myself back from the Graveyard!!! *Jeffrey: What?! *Aqua: NO!!! This ends now, Jinzo!!! *Jinzo: Foolish girl! How can you hope to stop me? *Aqua: It's time for me to activate the card Jaden gave me!!! Go Solemn Judgement!!! *Jinzo: What?! *Aqua: By cutting my Life Points in half, I can destroy your Call of the Haunted card!!! *(The Call of the Haunted card gets destroyed) *Jinzo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Aqua: Like my husband said, it's over!! Now Levia-Dragon Daedalus!!! Attack!!! *(Levia-Dragon Daedalus attacks and Jinzo's life points drop to zero) *Jinzo: This can't be happening!!! *(Jinzo screams in defeat until he fades away into nothing) *Xion: *gasps* You did it!!! *Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness!!! Aqua won her first Duel!!!! *Jeffrey: All right!!! *Aqua: I did it....... *smiles* I can't believe I actually did it!!!! *Xion: *hugs Aqua tightly* *Aqua: Ooh!!! *smiles and hugs Xion back* *Xion: *smiles* That was amazing, Mommy!! *Aqua: *smiles* Thanks, sweetie. *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles* You were awesome out there! *Aqua: *smiles and hugs both Jeffrey and Xion* I've learned from the best. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *sheds a happy tear and smiles* Gosh, big sister... * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531